


Tatuaż

by juana_a



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drinking, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Stanford Era, Tattoos
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck postanawia zrobić sobie tatuaż. na tyłku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatuaż

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celle/gifts).



> tekst powstał na fikatonie 8 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)

_teraz_

Chuck postanowił zrobić sobie tatuaż.

Chociaż nie, to złe słowo. Żeby coś postanowić, należałoby to wcześniej przemyśleć, a tego procesu Chuck z całą pewnością nie przeprowadził. Chuck nie bardzo był w stanie przeprowadzać jakiekolwiek procesy w chwili, w której zdecydował się na tatuaż. Nie, wróć. Żeby się zdecydować, też trzeba myśleć. Więc nie postanowił, nie zdecydował… Hmm… Bryce’owi wyraźnie brakowało słów, a jego logika miała pewne problemy z pozostaniem w granicach powszechnie obowiązującej logiki i tak jakby zaczynała zbaczać na boczne tory. Ale nie wymagajcie od niego zbyt wiele, był naprawdę tylko troszkę mniej pijany niż Chuck.

— Zrobię sobie tatuaż. Na tyyyyyłkuuuu — zaśpiewał w tym momencie Chuck, siadając na fotelu.

No dobrze, Bryce był zdecydowanie mniej pijany niż Chuck. Ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że jego mózg zgadzał się na myślenie. Nie zgadzał się. Wręcz przeciwnie, stawiał zaciekły opór za każdym razem, kiedy Bryce próbował go do tego zmusić. Jęknął, kiedy Chuck odchylił głowę do tyłu i zaśpiewał drugą zwrotkę, która brzmiała dokładnie tak samo jak pierwsza, tylko w zdecydowanie głośniejszej dynamice. Przetarł twarz dłońmi i podszedł do Chucka.

— Chuck, jesteś absolutnie…

— Zamknij się, Larkin — przerwał mu Chuck. Jego twarz zdobił szeroki, nieco bezmyślny uśmiech. — Pytasz o to sto trzydziesty siódmy raz odkąd tu weszliśmy.

Bryce przewrócił oczami. Chciałby móc powiedzieć, że Chuck nie liczył, ale znając jego? Liczył. Czasami Bryce podejrzewał, że Chuck może mieć komputer zamiast mózgu. Westchnął ciężko i postanowił spróbować sto trzydziesty ósmy raz.

Nie zdążył. W tym momencie z zaplecza weszła do salonu ubrana w czarne skórzane spodnie i czarny skórzany gorset dziewczyna. Miała długie blond włosy z różowymi pasemkami i bardzo mocny makijaż. I buty na bardzo, bardzo wysokich obcasach. Bryce przekrzywił głowę zastanawiając się, dlaczego jej nogi nie są złamane w przynajmniej trzech miejscach. Dziewczyna uniosła brwi i uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem, po czym podała Chuckowi katalog.

Chuck uśmiechnął się szeroko, jeszcze bardziej podkreślając swój wizerunek pijanego idioty i zaczął przerzucać strony. Bryce z lekkim opóźnieniem zaczął się zastanawiać, za jakie grzechy on musi być świadkiem tej katastrofy.

 

 _przedtem_

Chuck przyniósł wódkę. Cóż, właściwie to przyniósł dwie butelki wódki. I tequilę. Wyjął z lodówki sok pomarańczowy, wziął dwie szklanki z kredensu, postawił wszystko na podłodze i usiadł obok na dywanie. Rozlał wódkę i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. Bryce uniósł brwi, wskazując ręką na rozrzucone wokół niego na łóżku notatki.

— Pieprzyć naukę— powiedział Chuck i wyciągnął rękę ze szklanką. Bryce zdecydował, że Chuck wybierający wódkę (i tequilę) zamiast nauki (wybór Star Treka zamiast nauki byłby czymś zupełnie normalnym) jest na tyle niezwykły, że należy dogłębnie zbadać ten przypadek. Zamknął wściekle żółty zakreślacz i zsunął się na podłogę. Wziął od Chucka szklankę, upił łyk wódki i przepił sokiem prosto z kartonu. Odczekał kilka sekund, zanim odchrząknął i zapytał ostrożnie:

— Hmm… Chuck. Jak egzamin, Chuck?

Chuck upił kolejny łyk, nie przepił sokiem i wzruszył ramionami.

— Zdane — odpowiedział lekceważąco. — Chcesz jeszcze? — zapytał, dolewając sobie wódkę do szklanki. Bryce pokręcił głową, pokazując, że jeszcze ma. Chuck przewrócił oczami. — Och, przestań mieć taką minę, Larkin. Pokłóciliśmy się z Jill, tak jakby zerwaliśmy.

— Chuck… — zaczął Bryce i przerwał, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Że mu przykro? Ale przecież nie było, prawda?

— Daj spokój, Bryce — powiedział Chuck, zanim Bryce zdążył wymyślić dalszą część zdania i wreszcie po swojemu dolał soku do wódki. — Świat się nie skończył, nie?

— No, nie zauważyłem ostatnio przechadzających się po kampusie Terminatorów, więc nie, chyba jednak nie — stwierdził, starając się nieco rozjaśnić atmosferę. Chuck zaśmiał się i uniósł szklankę.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Chuck pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w ścianę, a Bryce starał się nie myśleć o rzeczach zakazanych, takich jak a) Chuck zerwał z Jill, co prowadziło do b) Chuck nie miał już dziewczyny i c) Chuck był wolny, co w połączeniu z d) Bryce bardzo, bardzo chciał pocałować Chucka i z e) Bryce był tak jakby zakochany w Chucku, dawało f) Bryce nie widział więcej powodów, dla których miałby nie spróbować. Ups, no tak, miał o tym nie myśleć. Ale skoro już pomyślał…

— Hej, zagrajmy w grę — zaproponował Chuck, dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której Bryce prawie zdecydował się go pocałować. Wszechświat go nienawidził. — Hmm… Najdziwniejsze morderstwo, albo narzędzie zbrodni, jakie przychodzi ci do głowy?

— Eee… Co? — zapytał, nieco zbity z tropu. Morderstwo? Narzędzie zbrodni?

— No, najdziwniejsze narzędzie zbrodni, jakie możesz wymyślić. Nie wiem, sopel lodu na przykład.

— Sopel lodu?

— No, pomyśl o tym. Istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że stopnieje, zanim ktoś znajdzie ciało! — ucieszył się Chuck. Bryce pomyślał, że w sumie powinien… poczuć się niekomfortowo z tym entuzjazmem, czy coś? Powinien. Zamiast tego, zaczął poważnie rozważać ten problem.

— Hmm… Nie wiem, łyżeczka? — spróbował. Chuck spojrzał na niego, wyraźnie rozczarowany. Bryce przewrócił oczami. — No dobra, chcesz grać ostro. Łyżwa. Figurowa najlepiej. Na czyjejś nodze.

— Nieźle, Larkin — powiedział Chuck, kiwając z uznaniem głową i dolał im wódki, dokańczając butelkę. Po chwili, zapytał: — Dlaczego figurowa?

— Bo ma ząbki.

Jakiś czas później okazało się, że albo tych dziwnych narzędzi zbrodni wcale nie było tak dużo, albo oni naoglądali się za dużo filmów i seriali, gdzieś po drodze tracąc przy tym… coś. Jakieś poczucie normalności, zasad moralnych, czy czegoś w tym stylu. Okazało się też, że byli tak jakby pijani. Niektórzy mniej, inni bardziej, ale wszyscy… no, obaj, zdecydowanie byli. Z czego Bryce zdał sobie tak naprawdę sprawę dopiero, kiedy Chuck odstawił szklankę, przy okazji rozchlapując resztkę tequili na dywan, podniósł się z trudem i oświadczył, że wychodzą.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał Bryce, robiąc bardzo nieszczęśliwą minę. Wcale nie uśmiechało mu się pilnowanie pijanego Chucka biegającego po kampusie. Tym bardziej, że sam nie był najbardziej trzeźwą osobą na świecie. W odpowiedzi Chuck uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział:

— Bo muszę sobie zrobić tatuaż.

 

 _potem_

Bryce zawsze wiedział, że poranki są bolesne i chociażby z tego jednego powodu powinny zostać zakazane. Zwłaszcza, jeśli na te poranki składało się słońce, wpychające się do środka bez zaproszenia, kac jak stąd do Londynu i wydzierający się w niebogłosy budzik, który zapomniał przestawić. Zwłaszcza, jeśli wybrało się akurat ten poranek do obudzenia się w łóżku Chucka, z rękoma Chucka oplatającymi jego klatkę piersiową, z ustami Chucka zdecydowanie zbyt blisko jego karku. Zwłaszcza… Tak, tego, zakazanie poranków było na pierwszym miejscu listy rzeczy, które Bryce zamierzał zrobić po przejęciu władzy nad światem.

Ignorowanie budzika nie pomogło. Ból głowy też nie chciał sobie pójść. Słońce było zbyt złośliwe, żeby iść poszukać jakiejś chmurki, za którą mogłoby się schować. Bryce jęknął i spróbował zdjąć dłoń Chucka za swojej. Chuck mruknął coś przez sen i przytulił się mocniej, wbijając… niektóre części ciała w plecy Bryce’a. Niektóre części ciała znajdowały się w bardzo specyficznym stanie. Bryce jęknął głośniej, kiedy poczuł, że te same części jego ciała bardzo szybko starają się uzyskać podobny stan. Odetchnął głęboko i przekręcił lekko głowę.

— Chuck? — spróbował. Bez rezultatu. — Chuck? — Chuck jęknął coś o tym, że nie chce jeszcze wstawać i czy może dostać ciasteczko. Bryce przewrócił oczami. — Chuck! — krzyknął.

Chuck zamrugał oczami, wyrwany nagle ze snu. Bryce’owi zrobiło mu się go nieco żal. Ale tak tylko troszeczkę. Po chwili, do Chucka zaczęło docierać, gdzie się znajduje i, co ważniejsze, z kim. Szybko odsunął się od Bryce’a na najmniejszą bezpieczną odległość, czyli na drugi koniec łóżka, śmiesznie podciągnął kołdrę pod brodę i wbił w nią wzrok, odmawiając spojrzenia w jego stronę. Bryce westchnął i wstał z łóżka, żeby wyłączyć ten cholerny budzik, który już chyba zdążył obudzić cały akademik. Oczywiście, budzik wyłączył się sam dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której Bryce wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Złośliwość rzeczy martwych. Wszechświat nadal go nienawidził.

Bryce westchnął, przeczesał palcami włosy i rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu jakiejś w miarę czystej koszulki. Żadnej nie było w pobliżu, został więc zmuszony do otworzenia szafy. Zaopatrzony w nieprzesiąknięte potem ubrania, zniknął w łazience, dając Chuckowi chwilę na pozbieranie się. Najchętniej dałby mu cały dostępny na świecie czas i nie wychodził stąd już nigdy więcej. Oczywiście, świat nie działał w ten sposób i woda w prysznicu w końcu stała się tak zimna, że miał wrażenie, że mózg zaczyna mu zamarzać. Ale to naprawdę jedyny powód, dla którego zdecydował się w końcu wyjść.

Chuck nadal siedział w pościeli, z tą różnicą, że zwolnił biedną, duszoną kołdrę, i nadal odmawiał patrzenia w jego stronę. Bryce westchnął i skierował się w stronę swojego łóżka, na którym nadal porozrzucane były notatki z dramatu angielskiego. Zaczął je zbierać, dochodząc do wniosku, że może tym razem lepiej będzie pouczyć się w bibliotece. I tak powinien tam kiedyś zaglądnąć. To była zdecydowanie lepsza perspektywa, niż skacowany Chuck, który będzie przeżywał swój wczorajszy stan. I zerwanie. I parę innych rzeczy. Pakował właśnie laptop do torby, kiedy Chuck odchrząknął.

— Um, Bryce? — zaczął cicho. — Powiedz, że nie… — urwał, spoglądając na niego błagalnie.

— Oh, nie, na szczęście wystraszyłeś się igły — powiedział szybko, zapinając torbę. Chuck zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta. Po czym je zamknął. I znowu otworzył.

— Igły? — zapytał, zdziwiony. — Dlaczego mielibyśmy używać igieł?

— Nie pamiętasz? Bo chciałeś sobie zrobić tatuaż — oświecił go Bryce. Hmm, może jednak ten dzień nie zapowiadał się tak źle, jak można się było tego spodziewać.

— Tatuaż? — stwierdził Chuck z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem w głosie.

— Tak — potwierdził Bryce, dla lepszego efektu kiwając głową. — Na tyłku — dodał. Chuck jęknął, a Bryce’owi przyszła do głowy pewna myśl. — Hej, jeśli tego nie pamiętasz… O co właściwie pytałeś?

— No, czy my… wiesz… jedno łóżko i tak dalej… — plątał się Chuck. Bryce zaśmiał się krótko.

— Ah, nie, nie uprawialiśmy seksu — odpowiedział w końcu. Chuck wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze. — Co w ogóle pamiętasz z ostatniej nocy, Bartowski?

— To, że chciałeś mordować ludzi łyżwami z ząbkami — odpowiedział Chuck bez zastanowienia. Bryce parsknął śmiechem.

— Hej, ty chciałeś ich zabijać soplami lodowymi, więc nie krytykuj moich łyżew!

Dopiero jakiś czas później, kiedy podawał Chuckowi aspirynę, wodę i kubek czarnej kawy, Bryce zapytał:

— Chuck? Czy to naprawdę by było aż tak złe? Wiesz, jakbyśmy…

— Co? Nie wiem — Chuck wzruszył ramionami, znowu na niego nie patrząc. — Chyba nie.

— Nie? To dlaczego…

— Spanikowałem?

Bryce pokręcił głową i westchnął, po czym pochylił się i pocałował go. Sądząc po reakcji Chucka, wcale nie był to taki zły pomysł.


End file.
